The present invention relates to an operating device with haptic response for a manual entering of information into a device, the device comprising a setting member having a position which can be varied under the action of an actuating force. The setting member is connected to a transducer for producing electric signals which characterize the position of the setting member. A braking element is connected to the setting member and, under control by the electric signals, exerts a force on the setting member, the magnitude of the force depending on the position of the setting member.
In an operating device of this type which is known from Federal Republic of Germany A-42 05 875, there is provided as a braking member an electric motor which has the advantage that it can effect not only a braking of movement but also an acceleration of movement. However, the electric motor is heavy, requires high currents, and takes up a large amount of space, which is disturbing, particularly upon use in a motor vehicle. In operating devices of this type, it has been found that one can dispense with the acceleration of movement by the drive motor and thus employ only a programmable braking force. Thereby the above-mentioned disadvantages of the electric motor can be avoided.